Once Apon A Twilight
by horse-lover122
Summary: When Bella tells Edward she is pregnant,everything changes between them.After the baby is born, it might leave Edward with no choice but to change her...plz R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Ok this is my first story and I'm kinda nervous so yeah if my story sucks, just please bare with me! I'm just figuring this out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer **

Prologue 

Bella POV

I was hoping no one would notice. It was becoming more and more obvious. Some one was sure to tell. I rubbed my hand over the ever-growing bump of my stomach, and picked at my food. Edward frowned. "What's the matter"? He asked. And, me being…well, me, I panicked. "Nothing, what makes you say that"? I asked in a rush. And suddenly the panic really affected me. What I had been trying to hide from him for days seemed to bubble up at once. I chucked up all over the kitchen floor. "Bella, are you okay"? Edward asked. He put his cold arm around my waist and led me to the bathroom. I hung my head over the toilet and, well…you know what. Need I go into details? Edward held my hair up for me, and looked at me with a worried expression. He patted my back as softly as he could, remembering I was fragile. "I think I'm…" I began, but I was cut off by another round. "Bella, are you sick"? Edward asked me. I loved him, I really did but sometimes I just wished he never asked. I'm so predictable and obvious.

I gasped for breath and winced at the burning in my throat. "I think I'm done now", I tried to suck in as much air as possible. "Bella, if your sick, I can stay home with you", Edward insisted, leading me to my room. "No"! I said firmly. Maybe a little too firm. I softened my tone. "Edward, I'm fine. There is no need to stay. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. No need to miss out on an education on account of me", I said. He rolled his eyes. I wasn't sure if it was because of the "I can take care of myself" or the "No need to miss out on an education". After all, he's probably spent the whole century in school.

"How am I supposed to get through biology without you"? Edward frowned. "Knowing that you could be here chocking on a piece of broccoli, dying"? He said smugly. "You know me better that that", I said, pausing to add the dramatic effect. "After all", I added, "You know I don't eat broccoli". Edward sighed, becoming serious. "Honestly Bella, I truly believe that you could find a way to fatally injure yourself. You're a magnet for all things dangerous and deadly".

"Hmph", I grunted.

"What"?

"Nothing"!

"Bella…" Edward warned.

"What"!

He gave me a suspicious look. He knew there was something just not right…"Bella what's going on? You've been acting strange the past few weeks, and even in the last two months you haven't been yourself. What is it"? He asked. I gave him my most innocent look. "Nothing's going on. Edward what are you talking about"? I asked. Suddenly I felt my lip tremble. No! I knew I was losing control. In the early morning light of my room, my knees collapsed and I broke down into tears in front of him. Edward sat on the floor beside me and held me in his arms. "I'm so sorry"! I sobbed. "I should have told you before…but I couldn't…I…I didn't think you would believe me! I thought you would be mad at me! That maybe you wouldn't ever talk to me again"! I cried on his shoulder. "What is it, Bella? I promise, I won't be mad". I looked up into Edward's sympathetic golden eyes. I wiped away a tear and touched my stomach. "I'm pregnant", I whispered.

I could see the confusion in his eyes. At first he didn't take it all in. But I saw the recognition light up in them, then anger, worry, and disbelief. It had obviously clicked. He looked down to my "baby bump" and surprised me by laughing. At first I was hurt. Did he think it was a _joke_? But he was laughing from happiness, I later understood. At the time we didn't even think about why or how it had happened. It was impossible in every aspect basically. But that didn't matter. Edward trusted me; he knew I wouldn't lie about something like this. And so we sat there. Laughing together, holding each other. Nothing else mattered just then. We had not a worry in the world. We were together, and it seemed like we would be forever, and there would be a baby. Only later did it occur to us that everything was going to have to change. I didn't understand the complications, and things that might go wrong. None of it mattered.

**Well, I know it's only short, and I wanted to only do the prologue to see your reactions. I should have the first chapter up by tomorrow. Please review! All comments welcome!**


	2. Rumours

**Wow, I never expected such a positive response! Thanks everyone for all your comments! All suggestions are welcome, and I'm sorry if my first few chapters are a bit short, but I'll try to make them a bit longer. Also, this chapter is a bit rushed, because I wanted to get the first one up quickly. I'll try to make the next few a bit better. **

**Disclaimer: Obviously Twilight does not belong to me, and neither do any of its characters. **

**Chapter One-Rumours **

Bella's POV

"Edward, what if someone notices"? I asked in a shaky voice. We were driving to school in his Volvo. Actually, he was driving, I was just sitting. As usual.

I could tell he was trying to comfort me, but I was going hysterical. It was a bit hard to _hide _it. "Bella, I promise you that if anyone so much as thinks something like that, I will bring you home straight away", he soothed. "But…." I began.

But _what_? I asked myself harshly. It was a bit early yet for anyone to notice. Although, to be on the safe side I had put on an extra large jacket than hung loosely over my body. Ever since I had told Edward, we had been a bit tense. Well, more me than anything. I still wasn't sure how Edward really felt about this. He could hide his emotions well. Better than I could.

"I don't think I can do this! Edward what if Charlie finds out, or, or…"! I gasped. "What if _Renee_ finds out. Oh God no"! I screamed.

"Bella, you have to tell them eventually", Edward murmured.

"How can you be so calm about this? My mother would instantly die on the spot"! I was now on the verge of tears. Edward sighed and pulled over. "What are you doing"? I demanded. Edward put an arm around my shoulders. "I can't take you to school when you're chucking a heart attack before we even get there. Breath, Bella", he tried to smile.

His voice, although slightly worried, calmed me. I took a deep breath. "I can do this", I whispered to myself. "Anyone who saw us would think you were already giving birth"! Edward smiled playfully. I couldn't help but laugh. It was shaky and nervous, but a laugh none the less.

"Do you love me"? Edward became serious. I frowned and stared, losing myself in his beautiful eyes. "Of course", I answered, not a hint of nervousness left. "Good", Edward grinned. He started the car up again, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to think about school.

I started out the car window, watching everything zip by. My breath came in short puffs, and Edward reached his hand over and placed it on mine. I pulled it out from underneath and clutched Edward's wrist. My knuckles were turning white.

"What am I going to do with you"? Edward mumbled.

"For a start maybe be grateful that my pathetically weak grasp isn't enough to injure you", I tried for a joke.

"Good point".

"Isn't everything I say"? I asked innocently.

"Yes", came the response, just as we arrived at school. "Oh, please no"! I hid my face in my hands. Jessica and Mike were waiting out the front of the school, obviously waiting for me.

Jessica raised her eyebrows when she saw me. I self-consciously rubbed my eyes, wiping away all traces of tears.

"Bella, please try not to break down into tears in front of all these people", Edward warned me. I nodded meekly, and waited for Edward to get out and open my door. With Jessica and Mike watching, it had to be at human pace.

"Thanks", I smiled up at him. I reached for his hand, and we walked towards Jessica and Mike.

"Hey"! Jess called brightly. Mike didn't look quite as happy. He looked jealously at Edward, who was now holding me quite close. "Hi guys", I answered. "Nice jacket", Mike raised his eyebrows. I shot him a dark look. "Um, sorry, I have to talk to Bella for a minute. Alone", Edward said. He held my wrist and led me away.

"Are you okay"? He asked, scrutinizing my face. "Yeah. We have Biology first, so that won't be so bad I guess", I answered. I was just glad I would be in a class with Edward.

Edward was frowning. "What's the matter"? He had to have seen the worried look on my face. I bit my lip. "I just don't want Jessica to start being nosey, what if she finds out? She'll tell everyone", I looked at my feet. "No she won't", Edward growled menacingly.

I sighed. "Come on, we better get to class", I took a deep breath. Edward put a cold arm around me, and we walked to Biology. I kept my head down the whole time, and my hands in my jean pockets. The last thing I needed was attention being drawn to me.

I shuffled over to my seat and sat down, Edward right beside me. Our class started and I found that I was breathing quite heavy and fast. I wasn't listening to a word the teacher said. Something about a movie. I glanced up at the screen and stared in horror. I remembered, we were learning about cells this week. A woman holding a baby was on the screen. I started to sweat rapidly, and I felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the room. I doodled in my book, trying to ignore the movie.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Bella, calm down, everyone is looking at you", he touched my shoulder. My head snapped up from my book, and it was true. The whole class was staring at me like I had two heads. "I think Bella needs to go to the nurse", came Mike's voice. I turned to glare at him, and he cringed away.

"Miss Swan, is something wrong"? Asked the teacher. I shook my head and tried to speak, but instead a groan escaped my lips. I clutched my stomach, just as the burn worked its way up my throat.

_Not again, please, not again! _I prayed. But it was too late.

"Yuk"!

"Gross"!

"Ew, it smells"! Shrieked the class. One girl was so disgusted she got up and ran out of the classroom. I felt my cheeks burning.

Edward, my saviour, quickly led me out of the classroom and towards the nurses' office. He scooped me into his arms and carried me, making me want to throw up again. "Take me home"! I sobbed into Edward's chest. My throat was burning painfully, and I was horrified to think I might throw up on Edward.

"You have to see the nurse first", he said. I felt dizzy and tired all of a sudden. As I felt myself fading into unconsciousness, I realised. "No…you…can't…they'll…find…", but I drifted to sleep before I got the chance to tell him.

"Edward", I mumbled. My eyes fluttered open and my vision refocused. "Edward"? I turned my head. He wasn't there. "Edward"! I cried. The school nurse came running in. "Are okay, honey"? She asked frantically. "Where is Edward"? I demanded.

"Who darl"? The nurse asked me, puzzled. "My boyfriend"! I cried.

I was aware of a horrible smell. Sick bay. "I need Edward"! I moaned. "Oh! Yes! That charming young boy who bought you in! Yes, he just went off to get someone. He said he would be back in a moment", the nurse sighed dreamily.

Despite everything I had to roll my eyes. I almost laughed. Almost, but not quite. Because the nurse asked me a question that made me wish I had stayed unconscious. "Are you pregnant"? She blurted. "What"! I asked in shock.

"Please, darl, tell me the truth. Now I couldn't reach your father, but I left a message on his answering machine, so he'll be wanting to talk to you soon", she said. I was horrified. But I could hardly lie. She would see right through.

"Please, you can't tell my father, not yet"! I begged. The nurse shook her head sadly. "It's up to you. But I'm afraid it would be best if you stayed at home from now on, it's best for the baby", she said. "You can go now if you like. You best be going home", and she walked out. I jumped up automatically, and ran to find Edward.

He was just coming out of line from the cafeteria with a tray of my favourite foods. He gave me a worried smile. "Is everything okay"? He asked. I stared at him wide eyed, in complete shock. The nurse would tell all my teachers, and it would be so simple for a student to find out. I shook my head.

"I have to go home", I said quietly. Suddenly Edward let out a low growl. And glared over at Lauren. She was gossiping to everyone at the table. "What"? I asked.

"Don't worry, just Lauren spreading stupid rumours", Edward said angrily. I looked up into his eyes, and he touched my cheek ever so lightly. Tears welled up in my eyes. I could guess what kind of rumours. And knowing Lauren, she would pick the cruellest rumour she could. Which also happened to be the truthful one.


	3. All The Small Things

**A/N: Ok, well, I decided to get straight into the third chapter once I posted the second, and this chapter is _really _long compared to my previous chapter. Sorry about that. By the way, this chapter is fairly uneventful, so sorry about that too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, blah blah blah, and so on and so forth.**

**Chapter Three-All The Small Things**

Bella's POV

Ever since the school nurse guessed about the baby, I couldn't go back. Especially after I found out that the particular nurse was good friends with Lauren's mother.

I kept getting phone calls from Jessica, but they always went to the answering machine. Finally I gave in and answered.

"Bella! Oh Bella! Lauren told us everything! Are you okay? Are you coming back to school before you have the baby? Will you put it up for adoption? Have you told Charlie? Or Renee? Oh my gosh there is so much to talk about! Is he breaking up with you? Will you get married? Oh"! She squealed.

This was the exact reason I had avoiding calling her back or picking up the phone. "Ok, to answer your questions, no, no, no, no, no, and for the last one I hope so", I sighed.

"Why didn't you _tell _me"! Jessica cried. "Jess, do I have to tell you everything"? I gave an exasperated sigh. "Uh, let me think about this for a moment, uh, _yes_"! She screamed, but not angrily.

I frowned. "Who else knows"? I asked hesitantly. I was afraid of the answer. "Are there a lot"? I guessed. Jessica obviously sensed my worries. "Um, define 'a lot'"? She said. "Jess, please don't tell anyone else", I pleaded. "Ok, ok", she hushed me.

"But honestly! I knew you and Edward were close, but I didn't realise you wanted to have a _family_ together"! She added in a bubbly voice. "Jess…", I trailed off, not knowing what to say. Edward answered for me.

"Jessica, you have to be the stupidest, most air headed idiot I have ever met! Don't you have any sympathy"! He thundered and slammed the phone down with such force it broke, also shattering the little glass stand the phone had been sitting on.

I let out a small cry, and Edward instantly wrapped his icy arms around me. "I'm sorry", he said into my hair. I pulled back and looked up at the pained expression on his face. Then sudden his eyes lit up.

"You know, with this whole baby thing, I think you're going to need some new clothes, and because I'm going to be away for a while…", he gave a mischievous grin. He always knew how to cheer me up. But I was still upset.

"You're going away again"? I pulled a face and pretended to sulk. Edward chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I can't take any chances, you know that. Especially now that there is someone else to look out for". Edward smiled and touched my stomach. He was even more careful around me now.

He rarely ever touched my stomach. I knew he would never forgive himself if something ever happened to the baby or me. So I sighed and kissed his cheek. "I suppose I better go and get ready", I hurried up to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. I stood in the shower and washed my hair, taking my time.

After about half an hour, I stumbled out and put my fresh clothes on. A light floral sundress. It had light purple flowers on it, and I put a purple flower hairclip that matched the dress just behind my ear. Edward was right, I noticed as I bounded down the stairs. I needed knew clothes, the dress was getting a bit tight.

"Lovely", he commented when I got to the door. We went out to his car, and he bowed and opened it for me. "If I may, Madame", he said in his best accent. "You're such a dork", I rolled my eyes and jumped in. Edward laughed and got in the driver's side of the car. "That's why you love me", he replied.

When we pulled up at his house Alice came gliding out. "Good, I knew you would come"! She beamed. I groaned. "Don't leave me alone with her"! I pleaded in a teasing tone. But Edward just smirked and sped off. "Hey"! I shouted at the car. I knew he had heard me.

"Oh, stop fussing over Mr. Insensitive over there. You're having a baby"! She was giddy with joy. "Another reason to take me shopping", I muttered. But suddenly I had a thought. "Hey, wait…", I gasped. I stared at her. "_You_! You knew this was going to happen"! I accused. Alice looked sheepish.

"Yes", she admitted in a small voice. "What else have you seen"? I demanded. Alice looked up at me in surprise. A grin slowly spread across her face. I gasped again. "No", I said in awe. "You didn't", I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, I did", Alice smirked.

"Are you going to tell me"? I laughed. "Of course not. You'll have to wait like everyone else", Alice stated matter-of-factly. "But it'll be easier to pick names if I know if it is a boy or a girl"! I whined.

"Do you think I care"? Alice chuckled. I gave up. "Fine", I said grumpily. "Now, let's get going. You need new clothes", she frowned when she saw my slightly tighter dress. "Jeez, what's the hurry"? I mumbled. But Alice ignored me and helped me into the car. She would have shoved me if it wasn't for the baby.

I was delicate. She knew that. They all did. "So what are we looking for, today exactly"? I asked. Even though I had a good idea. Clothes, of course. Maternity no doubt. "Everything. Maternity clothes, cradles, baby stuff. You know", Alice shrugged.

"Oh", I was surprised, I'll admit. Alice started the car and drove in the directions the shops were. "Anything else you saw in your vision"? I asked her casually. Alice turned and gave me an 'as-if-I'm-going-to-tell-you' kind of look.

I folded my arms and stared out the window. "We're here"? I realised. "Duh", Alice giggled. "Hurry up slow poke", she giggled again and poked me.

So we went into the shops and looked around for a few hours. We bought a few dresses and shirts, and some baby dummies and clothes for fun. Alice made me get white, because it was a "boys and girls colour" as she put it.

We sat down for lunch and had some hot chips before Alice dropped me back off at home. When we pulled up, she frowned. "Where is Charlie"? She asked. "He went on a fishing trip with Billy Black and Jacob", I said. "I'll see you later, Alice, okay"? I jumped out of the car and waved goodbye.

I ran up the steps to the house with my bags of gear, but remembered that Edward had gone hunting. There was nothing better to do, so I went to listen to music in my room. A little note and a small box was on my bed, and I smiled when I saw who it was from.

In his perfect handwriting, it read:

I haven't even left yet and already I miss you. I should be home by tomorrow, because I'm not going too far into the woodsI shall see you soon, I promise. I left you a present to occupy the time while I am gone. I think it will prove us helpfully. I hope Alice didn't wear you out too much. All my love,

Edward

I smiled and quickly opened the present. I laughed. It was a baby name book, but there was a little label that someone, pointedly Edward, had stuck on. Including the little label, it read, 'Your Big Baby Vampire Name Book'.

I began reading through the names. I flipped through and found some girls names that I liked, for example Becky, Hanna, Olivia. But I was looking more for names that I think Edward would have liked. I looked at boy's names too, but I preferred reading the girl names for some reason.

But I slowly put the book down, the day's activities slowly creeping up on me. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Slowly my eyes opened. I groaned when the light practically blinded me. I realised I wasn't on my bed, and I could hear birds chirping and the sound of a creek. And another sound. A much more beautiful sound. The sound of my personal angel, sent straight from heaven for me. "Good morning", Edward kissed me very lightly, and I wish I had been more awake to enjoy it.

"It is, isn't it"? I sighed, a smile forming on my lips. The warm sun was beating down on my face, and I knew it was a beautiful sunny day. But I didn't care about the weather, as long as I was with Edward.

I felt his cold hand on my cheek, and I sat up, looking around. A picnic was set out in the middle of…the meadow. So that's where I was! There was a blanket laid out, with a basket, and of course the baby name book. I laughed.

"So, any ideas for names yet"? Edward gave me my favourite crooked smile, and I fell back in the grass and flowers again, smiling.

**Time jump-a few months later. **

Edward's POV

I knew how hard this was for Bella. But I had managed to convince her that now was the right time. I held her hand as she dialled her mother's number. "Hello, mum"? She asked. Her eyes were pained. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh, Phil, hi".

Pause.

"No I'm fine.

Pause.

"Yes I'm sure. Can I talk to mum please"?

Damn these pauses! I wish I knew what was happening.

"Thankyou", Bella said politely. She bit her lip suddenly. "Hi mum", I could tell she was trying to sound confident, but it came out in a whisper.

"No mum, I haven't changed my mind about Forks".

Pause.

"Of course I want to stay"!

Pause.

"Mum"! She said firmly. "I have to tell you something"!

Pause.

"Mum, I'm…mum, this is so hard…but I'm, I'm…pregnant"!


	4. A Few Answered Questions

**Wow, I really wasn't expecting such a great response! Thankyou everyone! I've just got to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys like it, I've decided to put the first part in Renee's POV, because I think it would make it a bit more fun. Her POV is a bit short, because I prefer Bella's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I'm clearly not Stephanie Meyer, and I clearly don't own Twilight. However Alura is mine and I made her up. **

**Chapter Three-A Few Answered Questions **

Renee's POV

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

"What"? I asked calmly, barely restraining my anger.

"I'm having a baby", my precious daughter sobbed.

I was silent for a moment, gathering my thoughts. That vile, repulsive, Cullen's boy. He did this.

"_What the hell did that stupid Cullen's child do to you"! _I screeched into the receiver.

"Is everything okay"? Phil asked.

I ignored his question. Idiot, everything was clearly not okay!

"Bella, your coming home _right _now. And…". Oh. My. God. "_CHARLIE"! _I thundered. That idiot fool of a father! How irresponsible and stupid!

"Sorry", I heard my sweet baby's small voice come through the phone.

"Sweetheart, its okay you did nothing wrong. I'm coming to pick you up. And as for _Charlie _and that stupid…Edward. Put Edward on", I frowned. What had possessed my little girl to be so silly! She was getting mixed in with the wrong sort of people in that dreadful little hellhole of a town.

"Hello"? Came a dazzling voice. "_What have you_ _DONE to my poor little Isabella"! _

"Please, Renee…"

"_DON'T YOU DARE 'PLEASE RENEE' ME BOY"! _That pathetic snivelling little rat.

I heard my baby's voice in the background, "Mum, don't be mad at Edward, he didn't do anything"! The poor thing! "I'm not mad at Edward, I'm bloody _FURIOUS"! _I roared at him. This was the last straw.

Bella's POV

"What"? I heard my mother ask. "Remember to breathe Bella", Edward whispered in my ear. All I could do was nod.

"I'm having a baby", I said softly, tear streaming down my face. I realised this had been a stupid, stupid idea. Mum would chuck a spaz, and I could hardly say, "Hey mum, no worries, I'm having a baby, which is totally impossible because my boyfriend is a vampire, so he can't have kids, and second of all he has an obsession for my blood, and if he loses control around me, he'll suck me dry so we can't get that close with each other anyway".

Yeah, I'm sure that would go down well. I could hear mum screaming at me over the phone, but I was breaking down in tears and not hearing her. I looked up at Edward, unable to mask my fear and pain.

He gave me an encouraging smile, and wiped away a tear. I couldn't hear a word my mum was saying, not over my sobs. "Sorry", I cried. I dropped the phone and buried my face in my hands. Edward quickly caught it, and with one arm around me and the other hand holding the phone to his ear, he began to talk to my mum.

Well, from what I could see, it was more mum yelling, than the two of them talking. "Please, Renee…" Edward pleaded. I winced. I hoped mum was having a gullible day. "Mum, don't be mad at Edward, he didn't do anything"! I cried in pure desperation.

Even I heard what she screamed next. "I'm not mad at Edward, I'm bloody _FURIOUS"! _Poor Edward. Maybe he really had met his match.

"Bella", Edward held the phone to me. He looked hurt. "Sorry", I whispered to him. I would be sure to make it up to him later. "Bella, I'm coming down to see you as soon as I can. I'm going to leave right now. Sweetheart, I love you. Everything is going to be okay. Goodbye", my mum said. "No, mum"! But she was already gone.

I lost it then. I cried onto Edwards chest for how knows how long. Edward scooped me into his arms. "We need to see Carlisle", he said firmly. _Yeah right, as if Carlisle will know what I should say to my over protective mother_, I thought, instantly regretting.

They had been so kind to me. I was just glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts. He would have never forgiven me for that.

So we drove to their house, and waited by the piano for Carlisle. "Edward, why are we here"? I asked. Edward began to play my lullaby. "I know it has nothing to do with your mother, but hopefully Carlisle has some answers on how this happened", he smiled at me.

Suddenly he did something so unexpected and moving I almost cried again. He pulled me closer and pressed his ear to my round stomach. A small smile spread across his face and I knew that if he could cry, he would have. He was listening for the baby's heartbeat.

"Well"? I whispered softly. Edward's smile was as wide and happy as I had ever seen. He nodded, and pressed his ear back. "Ouch"! He scowled, pulling his head back. "What"? I demanded. "The, the baby kicked me"! He said in disbelief.

I stared at Edward for a moment, and then burst out laughing. As if that could hurt Edward. But then I had a thought. "Hmm, I wonder…" I grabbed Edward's hand and put it in the same spot.

"Ah"! He cried, pulling back his hand.

"Ouch, jeez, that hurts"! I cried with a small frown.

Edward frowned too, and put his hand back warily.

"Oh bugger"! Edward was staring at his hand. I clutched my stomach. "Man, it's a strong little thing"! I said.

Edward's eyes lit up. "I'm betting it's a boy", he said. "You're on"! I laughed. I had completely forgotten about the phone call to Renee by now. At that exact moment Alice walked through smirking and strode upstairs.

I gaped. "Please"! I begged. She ignored me. Edward was smirking too, I noticed. Had I missed something? "What"? I demanded. He chuckled evilly. "You forget I can read minds", he said. "Aw, man", I slapped my forehead. "A boy"? I asked. "Yep", Edward held out his palm.

"Uh, uh, I don't think so. We never placed the actually bets", I pointed out stubbornly. A minute later Carlisle and Esme came gliding in. Esme could barely contain her joy, and Carlisle was much the same only more controlled.

"So how is the mother-to-be"? They asked. Edward cleared his throat expectantly. Carlisle shot him a look. "Edward, I know you have a cough, but you'll have to wait your turn to see the doctor", I mocked. His eyes widened in surprise.

Esme and Carlisle turned their heads, trying to hide their laughter. Edward looked embarrassed. "Anyway", Esme said, elbowing Carlisle like a teenager would. "Anyway. We think we might know what has happened here", Carlisle explained. I waited patiently.

He continued. "There has been a new bunch of vampires passing through. Like us, they do not feed on humans, but animals. One of these vampires is very…gifted", he paused to let this sink in. "And…"? Edward pressed.

"And, well, this particular vampire was unable to have children when she was a human. She loved children very much, and as far as we know, she had many brothers and sisters, and she was the oldest. Their parents died, and they all grew up in an orphanage. Slowly her brothers and sisters were adopted, but no one ever came for her.

"Eventually, when she turned eighteen, she got married, but her husband left her because they discovered she could not have children. She worked in the orphanage, and remarried one of the other workers there, who happened to be a vampire. He changed her, and this particular woman has a very special gift…we talked to her, and yes, she did do…something, however I'm not sure what, that made Bella pregnant", Carlisle spoke slowly and carefully.

I felt Edward's hand reach for mine. "What is this vampire's name"? He asked. "Alura", Esme spoke up. "They are planning on staying here for a few months".

I was completely lost in my own thoughts. I couldn't work out if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but Edward's opinion helped my decision. "We need to thank her", he murmured. I nodded weakly. "So, is this baby going to be more vampire or human"? I asked half heartedly. I felt suddenly tired, and at that time it didn't really bother me.

"Both, I suppose. This has never happened before, so I don't know", Carlisle admitted. "Now, did you need to see me about your cough, Edward"? He asked, lightening the mood. Edward glared, and we all laughed. Except Edward.

Carlisle and Esme slipped out, leaving us in peace for a moment. "So", I said. "So", Edward answered. He turned and smiled at me. "I wish I could read your thoughts right now", he wrinkled his nose. I laughed softly. "I feel exactly the same", I added.

"Are you glad"? I blurted suddenly. Edward turned the full force of his eyes on me. "Of course", he said. "Aren't you"? He looked suddenly worried. I nodded eagerly, and I could practically feel the relief wash through him. He leaned down and gave me the greatest kiss of my life.

I felt his warm breath and inhaled the sweet sent. I just barely stopped myself from fainting. Then Edward's hand went to my belly again. "I felt him kick again", he breathed. "Me too", I whispered back.

"Ugh, get a room", came Rosalie's disgusted voice. "Already got one", Edward retorted. For some reason Rosalie had started hating me even more since 'the news'. "Well do the other members of this household a favour and take it up there, will you"? She snapped. I actually heard her footsteps this time, as she stormed off.

I pulled back from Edward. "Is it just me or is she hating me even more now"? I asked. "Yes, she is", Edward admitted sheepishly. I gaped. "Why"? I demanded. He looked at me with adorable puppy dog eyes. "She's jealous that, well…we're having a baby, and she and Emmett…can't", he hung his head, ashamed of his sister. "Oh". Was all I could say. It all made sense now.

**Did you like it? Please review, all comments and suggestions welcome! And after this, do you think I should do a sequel?**


	5. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**I decided to spend longer doing two chapters this time, so yes. I'm loving these responses, so thankyou everyone! I decided to add in a little twist, that wasn't mentioned in the summary, as a sort of…thankyou to my faithful readers. The next chapter should be up tomorrow by the way, and I'm having fun writing it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Neither are the characters except Alura. **

**Chapter Four-Like Mother, Like Daughter**

Bella's POV

My mum sat on my bed with me in the dim moonlight. This was the first night since I had discovered I was pregnant that Edward hadn't come. I don't blame him, after everything my mum said to him on the phone. Mum kept telling me I had done nothing wrong. And I wanted her to see that I hadn't. And neither had Edward.

"Sweetheart, you trusted him and he abused that. I'm telling you, as soon as the baby is born, he will flee like a rabbit", she insisted. "You don't know Edward like I do", I insisted right back. She considered that. "Well, no, and after what has happened I don't want to", she spat.

All I could do was sigh. "You wouldn't understand", I whispered. She in actual fact she did, after all, wasn't it her who had given birth to me and then left Charlie? The roles were sort of switched, but I had a basic idea. But I wouldn't do what my mum did. How could I ever run from my dear, sweet Edward?

"Sweetheart, I understand more than you think I do", my mum sighed. "Oh yeah"? I urged. "Yeah", she admitted. I gave a sad smile. "Mum, I hardly think what happened with dad counts", I pointed out. She gave a half hearted laugh. "Dad"? She asked curiously, trying to change the subject, I knew.

I shrugged sheepishly. "But mum, please, don't think you can make me drop the topic", I said confidently. I softened my tone. "Why did you run from dad"? I asked. Mum looked up at me. Her short hair fell over one side of her face, and she gave in.

"There were a lot of reasons, darling. But deep inside, a small part of it was fear". That answer wasn't enough for me. I was so selfish and careless. I pushed her further. "Fear"? I questioned. "Sweetie, I loved you so much, and I was so afraid that I was going to do something I would regret later. I didn't want to lose you", I could tell that mum, my harebrained, bubble headed mother, was close to tears.

I hugged mum close. "Mum, how could you lose me"? I asked. There was a long silence, but finally she answered. "I didn't want to become so confused and messed up that I would give you away", she whispered. Give me away? As in adoption? I was horrified at the thought.

"I was afraid it was happening all over again. That I would make the same mistake I did last time", she continued. I abruptly jerked back. "What"? I frowned. Mum looked torn. I could tell inside her head she was debating. About what, I had no idea. "Mum…" I said slowly, cautiously.

There was a pained look in her eyes. "Again"? I whispered, shakily and afraid. I didn't know what she meant, but I knew what I though it meant, and I knew what I didn't want it to mean. I had no idea what I wanted it to, though.

"Yes, again", came a small voice. "Mum, is there something you haven't told me"? I asked. I didn't want to be having this conversation, but I'd gone too far now to back out. "Yes", she replied. I waited in the dark for the explanation.

"When I was sixteen or seventeen I…there was a party, and…I got drunk…and pregnant", she staggered. I felt my jaw drop. "I couldn't keep it! I was too young! And then there was a nice young family…they couldn't have kids…everybody won"! The rest came out in a rush.

I didn't know what to say. I stared at the wall, lost in my own thoughts. "Please go", I whispered. I heard the bed squeak as my mum stood and left. The door creaked closed, and I waited until I knew mum was completely gone. "Oh God", I whimpered. All previous trust with my mother was gone.

"How about 'oh Edward'"? I heard his sympathetic voice. "Ok", I said helplessly. He was suddenly beside me, his arm around my waist. "Did you know"? I asked. "Yes", he sighed. "What was she thinking"? I added. He considered that for a moment.

"Well, all I really got was an image of a baby. A baby with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Your mum was in a hospital bed, holding it. She was crying as she handed the baby to a couple, about twenty five years old", I could tell he had edited.

"And…", I begged weakly. He pulled my head gently to his chest. "And…then she thought of you and the baby girl, together. You were about five, and the other girl a bit older. You were playing together on a beach", he kissed my head.

"I had a sister", I rolled the word around on my tongue. I wondered if she knew about me. Maybe. Did she know she was adopted? "Hey, don't worry about all this too much. All that matters now is our baby", Edward said.

"How did you know what I was thinking"? I smiled. "Easy", was all he answered. "You know me too well", I muttered. He chuckled. "On the contrary, I feel I hardly know you at all", he said. "Thanks", I said. Not in a sarcastic way or anything. "What for"? Edward asked. "Everything", I sighed.

I had an awful nights sleep. I tossed and turned, despite Edward being right beside me, there to comfort and soothe me. "What's wrong"? He whispered in my ear. "I dunno", I mumbled. When I finally drifted off to a decent sleep, I dreamed.

A tall beautiful woman with hair that fell in golden waves to her lower back floated just off the ground. Her eyes were like golden orbs, and her face was pale, her features pointed and beautiful. She looked like an angel in a flowing white silk dress. She held a baby in her arms. "I am giving you a chance, to have the one thing I never could", she whispered in an angel's voice.

"I have given you a very special gift. All I want in return is for you to show me the baby once it is born. Do this for me, Bella, and I can give you as many children as you want. Now, Bella, wake up", she said. She was in our meadow. Edward's and my meadow. She seemed to glow slightly, and in a bright flash she was gone.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew what a kick felt like. And this was no kick. "_Jesus"! _I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was indescribable. "_Ah! Edward, help! No, no, no"! _I begged. I couldn't stand it.

Why wasn't Edward helping me? I heard his frantic voice, begging and pleading. "Bella, hold my arm"! He cried. I shoved my hand out and grasped his wrist, my grasp so tight I felt as if I would burst my veins. "Ah! _Oh God noooooooo"!_ This was worst than anything I had ever felt. It was like an eleven on a scale of one to ten.

I let out a string of swearing, and Edward scooped me up. "_It's too soon! It hasn't been that long"! _I tried to tell him. "Shh", Edward soothed. But not even he could calm me down. I heard my mum burst in. She was sleeping in Charlie's room because he was on a fishing trip. "Oh my…holy…"! Mum screeched. "My poor baby"! She screamed.

"Come on, we have to get her to my house"! I heard Edward's frantic voice. "Edward"! I groaned. "Yes sweetie"? He was almost begging. "Don't let me die", I whispered. I could just see his eyes widen. "I promise, I will look after you", he said. I didn't know what complications there could be in a vampire birth, but if there were any, it would be a whole lot harder for me. And after that I let myself fall into the darkness.


	6. One Of A Kind

**Again, thankyou guys for your responses! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, and no it hasn't been the usual time length that a person would really be pregnant for, but this is not an ordinary baby, it is a part vampire baby. I know, it doesn't really make sense, but it will explain itself later. By the way this chapter is pretty short, but I promise the next is really long!**

**Disclaimer: I hate having to go through this every chapter, it's really annoying me, but I do not own Twilight, any characters except Alura and Olivia. **

**Chapter Five-One Of A Kind **

Bella's POV

I remember hearing an awful, piercing scream, and knowing that it was mine. I felt like my stomach was about to be ripped open from the inside out.

I could hear voices, like a sea, and those voices were like waves, crashing over me. One thing about having a vampire boyfriend was that if you ever have their baby, you can grip their arm as tight as you want and it won't hurt them.

"Help…me"! I staggered. "Aghhhhhhhhh"! I felt myself writhing on the hospital bed, and Edward leaning over close to my face. "Carlisle, can't you _do_ something"! Edward demanded. He breathed on my face.

"God damn it Edward, it's not _helping_"! I screamed. He looked slightly hurt. "You think you're in pain"! I yelled. He brushed my face. "Bella, just hold on there"! Carlisle sounded worried. "I-I can't-breath"! I groaned.

The air seemed to become thick, and I started to breathe in as much as I could as quick as I could. The sea of voices crashed on me again, and in among the waves I heard my mother's voice. Everything was rushing at me at once.

"Bella, slow your breathing down"!

"Bella, calm down"!

"I'm right here sweetheart"!

"Is she okay"?

"C'mon Bells"! Dad? I tried to whisper his name but it seemed too hard. A surge of pain gripped my stomach. I tightened my fists and stiffened. Think of the worst imaginable pain you can and times it by fifty. That was maybe a small part of what I felt. I remembered old movies, and what the doctors always told those people.

I couldn't hear what anyone in the room was saying, so I followed the movies and pushed. I groaned and screamed but the whole time I felt Edward right there beside me. "I can see the baby"! Alice squealed. I could practically feel Edward rolling his eyes.

"We know, Al, your psychic", he muttered. He kissed my forehead. "No, I mean I can _really_ see the baby"! Alice exclaimed. What!

Edward's POV

Alice was going hysterical that she could see the baby's head, and as thrilled as I was, I kept my lips pressed to Bella's forehead. She was in pain, lots and lots of pain. I wasn't sure if that much was normal.

I kept my eyes closed, and kissed Bella softly on the lips. She didn't really seem to notice. I cried silent tears and she screamed in pain. Slowly the screaming subsided, and was replaced by low, long groans. I never left her the whole time. But quickly Alice grabbed Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Esme followed quietly.

I was angry at them for leaving. Where could they possibly be going that could be more important than this? I read Alice's mind. She was planning on buying presents for the baby. I felt disappointed. I had spoiled the surprise.

Suddenly I heard crying. It wasn't me or Carlisle, and it definitely didn't sound like Bella. My head snapped up. Bella was smiling a joyous, but weak smile, and Carlisle was handing her a pale skinned, blood dripping little baby girl. After that he and Bella's parent quietly left the room.

"Wow", I said. I blinked. I was lost for words. Bella beamed at me and cradled the baby. I carefully sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder.

My feelings at that moment I could never put into words. Carlisle tapped on the door, smiling. "One of the nurses is going to clean the baby up for you", he said, and added, "And Edward, I think Bella needs her sleep". I left reluctantly, kissing Bella gently. "I love you", I told her.

She smiled. "I love you too".

Bella's POV

(**A few hours later)**

I woke up after a long, dreamless sleep. Edward was waiting beside me, an almost pained expression on his face. "What's the matter", I whispered. His head shot up and he smiled at me. "Nothing. It's just, remember the last time you were in here"? He asked. I frowned and nodded.

"Let's not talk about that", I said. As if on cue, Carlisle walked in with the baby. My beautiful daughter. Now that she was washed off and wrapped in a little pink blanket, I saw just how beautiful she was. She had a small amount of blonde hair, long black, thick eyelashes that were slightly curled, and pink, rosy cheek.

"I'm blaming you for the blonde hair", I teased Edward. He eagerly took the baby into his arms and leaned against me. "And I'm blaming you for how beautiful she looks", he whispered in my ear.

I could tell he meant it, and tears filled my eyes. He was such a sweetheart. "So, any names in mind"? Carlisle asked from the doorway. "No", I admitted. "No girls names because…oh my God. Alice", I frowned, and then smiled, pleased with myself.

"I win", I announced. Edward was confused, and then he realised. "Alice", he muttered. "So, what are some names we _did _look at"? I asked. Edward thought for a moment. "We thought about Naomi", he said, not sounding convinced. "No, _you_ thought about the name Naomi. I just groaned and pretended you weren't serious", I pointed out.

I snapped my fingers. "I remember. We said we liked the name Olivia", I reminded him. Edward looked at the baby for a minute. "Yep. It's perfect. I think it suits", he said. "So you've agreed on Olivia"? Carlisle asked. Edward and I nodded in unison.


	7. A Gifted Baby

**Ok, this chapter is longer to make up for my other shorter chapters. A fair bit happens in this chapter, and yes there is a small time jump after the thing with Alura. I won't say anymore cause I don't want to spoil it! And thankyou everyone for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, neither are the characters, but Olivia and Alura are. Blah blah blah, and so on. Does anyone even read these disclaimers? Hmm, I wonder. **

**Chapter Six-A Gifted Baby**

Bella's POV

Edward was holding my hand as we walked. I was leaving hospital. I was aloud to go home the next morning, considering that I was over at Edward's house everyday and I had Carlisle to watch up on me.

We were going to see this vampire, Alura. I needed to thank her. I held my baby close to me, and Edward held me close to him. We were going to the meadow. I wasn't surprised when we got there.

The strange woman from my dream appeared. "Hello", she seemed to sing. "H-hello", I stuttered. Edward wasn't sure what to say or do. I felt him shift in obvious discomfort. "Thankyou", I blurted suddenly.

Alura seemed pleased, for some reason. "You two deserve it", she said. Again, the strangely beautiful voice. "May I see the baby"? I was surprised by the question.

I hesitantly left Edward's side to hand the baby to Alura. At first I was a bit worried, but I calmed once she smiled.

"She is a beautiful baby", Alura commented. There was a strange, almost longing tone to her voice. "We have you to thank that she is even here", I said tensely. Alura whispered a few words that I couldn't quite catch, and then leaned down kissed Olivia's tiny hand. A silvery-white mark in the shape of a star was left behind.

"Take good care of her. She is a very special child", Alura told me. I nodded as she handed Olivia back. What was all that about? I stared at the star on my baby's hand. _And I thought I understood vampires._ As Alura turned to walk away, I remembered something Carlisle had told me. About when Alura had been human.

"Alura, do you know my sister"? It came out in a rush. It was a stupid question. What were the chances? But Alura nodded and smiled. "She is my adoptive niece", she said, and then she was gone. That just left me confused and stunned. "Oh", I said.

That definitely wasn't how I thought they would know each other. Even though it should have meant a big deal to me, it didn't.

I should have wanted to find my sister after that. But I didn't. It was the first time I had even thought about my sister or half sister anyway, since the thing with my mum.

I felt at ease just knowing that I had a small connection to my sister. "What was her name"! I shouted into the empty forest. There was a happy, musical laugh that echoed through the forest. "Melanie", the word echoed even louder. I sighed. That was all I wanted to know. "Let's go", I said over my shoulder to Edward.

**(At the Cullen's, a week later)**

"She's so cute", Alice giggled as Olivia gave a little yawn. "She is", I agreed. I don't think I could have hoped for a better baby. Olivia opened her eyes a little. Alice gasped. They were a beautiful sapphire blue. "Where did she get blue eyes from"? Alice asked. I just shrugged.

Edward peeked through the slightly open door. "What is it"? He asked. I motioned for him to come over. He was there before I even finished the sentence. "Look at her eyes", I instructed. "What about them"? Edward seemed confused. "Weren't they green yesterday"? I asked.

"No, brown"! Came Esme's pretty voice. "No, I'm sure they were green", I called. "They were brown two days ago"! Esme replied. So she already had a gift. "Neat gift", Alice told Olivia. Olivia's big puppy dog eyes went even wider. She blinked and in a flash her eyes were silver. A little smile spread across her little pink lips.

"Hey, Ed, can you read her thoughts"? Alice wondered aloud. Edward was surprised; he looked down at the baby and frowned in concentration. "Nope", he said after a moment. "Peek-A-Boo"! Alice covered her eyes. I know this sounds strange, but I swear I saw a glint of amusement in Olivia's bright eyes.

She was wearing a tiny pink jumpsuit, and her pudgy little fingers and arms were wrapped around a purple teddy bear that Esme had given her. "Hey Alice, why did you tell us that it was going to be a boy"? I asked.

She flashed a wicked smile. "Because I love it when Edward thinks he's right, and then I get to watch the look on his face when he finds out he wasn't", she looked at Edward when she said this. Edward glared at her.

"Evil sisters", he muttered. I laughed. "Right, that's it, I don't love you anymore", I teased Edward. He gave me his impish grin. "No way, lady with a baby here", I glared. He crouched and let out a small growl. "I'm delicate you know"! I screamed, laughing as Edward scooped me into his arms.

Alice quickly took Olivia off me before he did. "No"! I wailed as Edward spun around faster than humanly possible. "I feel sick", I groaned. He laughed and spun faster. The next thing I knew Edward was covered in my breakfast, and he looked at me apologetically.

"Serves you right for not listening to me", I grumbled. He quickly lay me down on the couch. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me", he pleaded. It sounds weak, but how could I say no to a face like that?

"I need a shower", I said. Then I smelt him. "You could use one too", I added. "Thanks", Edward grumbled. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, you're stinking up your house", I said.

I made my way up the stairs dizzily, and Edward followed. "Must you embarrass me in front of my family"? He demanded playfully. I considered for a moment. "Yes".

"Why"? He asked. I glanced over my shoulder. "Because that's what girlfriends are for. Besides, as if you don't do your fare share of…", I was cut off because I tripped on the stairs.

Once again I waited for Edward's steely arms to grasp me as they always did. But I was falling fast and still no arms. I realised he must have been leaving me for embarrassing him. "Sorry"! I yelped as my face was a centimetre from the floor. I realised I was no longer falling.

Edward pulled me to his chest. "You almost let me fall"! I accused him. "_Almost_", he pointed out. He was smirking. "Did you have something to say"? He asked. "Sorry", I muttered, scuffing my feet like a five year old who had gotten caught with stealing a cookie from the jar.

He laughed. "I was joking". He planted a kiss on my cheek and frowned. "I think I need a shower more than you", he said. I shook my head. "No way. I carried your baby for all that time for you, and you can't pay me back by letting me have first shower"? I asked.

"No", Edward stood firm.

"Why"?

"Because you said yourself, I'm stinking up the house. I'm doing you a favour so you don't have to smell me".

"I smell too! Isn't it ruining my 'lovely floral smell'"? I quoted. Edward's eye lit up. "You know, neither of us has to go first or last, we could both go…"

"Don't even think about it"! I cried in horror. Edward roared with laughter. "Hmph", I stomped to the shower. But Edward beat me. The door closed in my face.

"I'm the guest"! I kicked the door. "And I'm the full time resident", Edward laughed. "Join me if you want", he offered. "Perv", I grumbled.

I heard the running water and frowned. I crossed my legs and stubbornly sat right in front of the door. I leant my head against it and closed my eyes for what seemed like hours. I suddenly realised the water had stopped.

The door opened, and I nearly fainted. Edward was standing directly in front of me, a towel wrapped around his waist. I looked up at him with an innocent smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…hi"? I grinned innocently. It was more of a question than a greeting. Edward rolled his eyes. "And you say _I'm _the perv", he stated. I blushed. I quickly ran into the bathroom. "Hey Edward"? I asked, undressing and getting into the shower. "Yeah"? Came his reply. "When will you change me"? I asked.

I didn't need to see him to know I had caught him off guard. "You know I can't", he said sourly. "It's going to be hard for you to explain that your wife and daughter died of old age when you're only eighteen", I pointed out. I heard him huff.

"You've caught me out on that one", he said. "I know", I grinned. "So does that mean you'll change me"? I waited patiently for the response as the warm water rushed over me. "I guess", came the defeated voice. I slammed the taps off and wrapped a towel around myself.

I flung the door open and into Edward's arms. He kissed my head. "How could I ever say no to you"? He asked, sighing. "I don't care how, all that matters is you didn't"! I cried. Then he kissed my lips strongly Alice appeared suddenly and yelped in surprise. She turned away quickly and covered Olivia's eyes.

"Get a room! Or at least put some proper _clothes_ on"! She squealed. "There are young, uneducated persons in this household and they don't need to be informed before necessary"! I laughed. "Edward is going to change me"! I shouted with joy. How could this day get anymore perfect?

**Ok, so this is kinda rushed again. But I really want to finish it so I can start on the sequel and my other stories I have in mind. Please review! And I just ordered my copy of New Moon, and I also just bought the real book of _Twilight, _for those of you who care. I'm soooooooo happy!**


	8. The Last Chapter

**I just LOVE all of you people who review! Thankyou sooooooo much! Now, please tell me if you think I should do a sequel. I will anyway, but still. And also, I love suggestions. So please give me some for the sequel, although I have a basic idea. (PS: This last chapter isn't a very long one so I can start the sequel. Short story I know, but the sequel is way longer, I promise!)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine. Happy now?**

Epilogue

Bella POV

Edward sank his teeth into my neck. I fought back a scream so I wouldn't give him second thoughts. Edward pulled away, a tiny bit of blood on his lips. I saw him quickly lick them. Then he gave me an apologetic look.

I lay on the bed, waiting for the surge of pain. When it hit, Edward was beside me instantly as I screamed. "Why did I do this"? He moaned. "So you could be with me forever", I whispered. The burn in my neck crept through my body.

It seeped through my skin, my face, my arms, legs…everything. I felt as though someone had set me on fire. Not that I would know how that felt.

But Edward kept his cool arms around me. The burn in my body would sharpen every so often. I writhed and screamed despite Edward's icy grasp. "Ah, Edward"! I groaned. He looked troubled. Despite my pain, I didn't want him feeling guilty and I tried to make a joke.

"This is almost as bad as giving birth"! I moaned. Edward laughed nervously. The pain was just bearable with Edward by my side. He left for about five seconds and then he was back with a small silver wrapped bar.

"Edward what the hell is that"! I screamed. "Chocolate", he said innocently. "Want some"? He held it to my face. I was about to laugh but a burn ripped through my heart and I screamed instead. Then I blacked out.

**(Three Days Later)**

I woke up, and Edward was staring at me in amazement. "What"? I demanded. Then I realised and clutched my face. I tore out of bed and searched for a mirror. "Oh…My…", I trailed off. I was…beautiful. My hair was silky and glistening, and my eyes were brown. Somehow I had kept my brown eyes? But my lashes were darker and curled. My skin was flawless, and my features were angular. Somehow I had a permanent blush too. Alice came in with Olivia, and I smiled, holding her in my arms. Edward put his arm around my waist and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart I whipped around, smelling something.

Blood. I accidentally knocked over a photo frame and sent it through the wall. Edward laughed, and kissed me again. Words couldn't explain how the two of us felt.

Sure, this would all take some getting used to. But hey, I had all eternity.

**I feel bad because the story was so short and everything happened so fast. But don't worry, you'll find out more with Bella's sister and everything else in the sequel. Please review!**


End file.
